There are many types of pet watering devices, including pet fountains, where an electrically powered pump is used to move water in a manner that is enticing to a pet while also helping to keep the water fresh. The pump is used to draw water from one part of the watering device and deliver it to another part of the watering device where it can flow back enabling the water to recirculate. Each watering device is configured in a manner that provides access to the water enabling a pet to drink water.
A pet fountain has a basin, at least a portion of which can be configured to allow pet drinking water access. The fountain typically also has a cover overlying at least part of the basin that is configured to allow water pumped from the basin to flow downwardly back toward the basin. The cover can be configured to provide pet drinking water access. For example, the cover can include a reservoir, which can be open to provide pet drinking access, as well as some form of a conduit, such as a channel which also can be open to provide pet drinking access. The pump is used to draw water from part of the basin and deliver it to the cover where it flows back down to the basin providing recirculation that helps keep the water fresh.
In the past, pet fountains have been complicated assemblies made of numerous parts that fit together much like putting together a jigsaw puzzle making them difficult to put together and stay together. Even worse, some of these fountains later have to be taken apart to refill the fountain or to change its filter. Over time, the time consumed and challenges of having to take apart and put together unnecessarily complicated fountains result in a high number of fountains being thrown in the corner.
In addition to being of complicated assembly, pump noise is also a problem. During operation, pump vibration transmitted to other parts of the fountain can produce noise audible to pets they find annoying. Just as bad, the pump noise in some fountains is even audible to humans, in some instances irritatingly so.
In addition to prior art fountains being equipped with pumps, many are also equipped with filters that filter the water in the fountain as it is being recirculated. Unfortunately, not only do filters need to be periodically changed, they also frequently plug up. Past fountains have located filters downstream of the discharge of the pump such that plugging of the filter will block circulation which can result in the fountain being rendered inoperable. Many filters are poorly located where they collect all debris entering the water leading to unnecessary plugging and requiring premature replacement. Often times, fountain users quit putting filters in their fountains as a result.
What is needed is a pet fountain of simple construction that is easy to assemble and stay together. What is also needed is an arrangement for a recirculating fountain equipped with a pump and filter that positions the filter in a manner that reduces plugging and optimizes filter life.